My World
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: It was then; I realized he was the one. The one who understood me so well, who could see what others could not. That person was you… Usagi/Misaki One-shot


My World

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica! There, ya happy now?

Oh my God, I just played the cutest little game. At first I had no idea what was going on (the little stick character was running all over the place clicking shiny objects that would help you through the game), the goal of the game was to reach this café where this girl was waiting. But, at the end when they got together there was this cute little quote at the end. "No mountain nor sea, nothing of this world, could keep us apart. Because this is not my world… You are…" Kyaa~! I just love this! Anyway, after that I felt compelled to write this, so enjoy!

--

Akihiko's POV:

For a long time, I did not know what love was.

My family was hardly a family at all. We were dysfunctional. Father was away all the time and Mother was off with her many lovers. Haruhiko basically hated me, though I don't blame him. I was the perfect child who could do no wrong, whereas he was the illegitimate child of one of my Father's mistresses who had to try much harder to fit in, to better himself to meet my Father's standards. Left alone without a mother and to a family that was already screwed up as it was.

As I grew up, things didn't get much better. There really wasn't much going for me other than my writing. They wanted me to join the family business, but I declined. Could you imagine me doing something like that? I sure as hell couldn't; I much rather prefer my quiet life, away from the prying eyes of the public and the scrutiny of others. No, I quite like this life where the only thing I have to worry about is Aikawa killing me for missing another deadline.

Life was okay, I guess. I had mused myself into thinking I was in love. I did everything for them, protect them, and even listen through the ramblings about their precious little brother, whom even though I hadn't met, I had hated. Their little brother occupied their every thought and I couldn't help but wish it was me that they were thinking about. The little brother had everything I wish I had. No matter what that little brother did, they were proud of him.

Later, I met that little brother. A stupid teenager with dreams of going to college despite his horrible grades. He was stubborn, hard-headed, and all he wanted to do was make his brother proud. Trying to please the one I loved, I offered to tutor his little brother to help the teen get into college and soon their little brother was coming to my apartment everyday.

We had our differences. He didn't like me and I most certainly didn't like him. Despite being dense, he figured out what I'd been trying to convey to his brother for years. He read me like an open book. He seemed to be delving into my very soul with those impossibly deep green eyes of his every time he looked at me.

He had passed.

He showed me his passing grades shyly. He was so excited that he even forgot it was his brother's birthday. Pride swelled within me and I just smiled it off. We went back to his apartment and set up a party for his brother. When my love arrived, he announced joyfully that he was getting married and that he had wanted to tell me first. It took all I had to cover up my pain with a smile and congratulate my friend. No one seemed to notice my pain, except the little brother whom I had all but despised for ten years.

Taking my hand, he pulled me away from the happy couple and I was grateful. We stopped when the apartment was no longer in sight. He leaned against a lamppost and started crying. Why? Why was this person crying? This person, who hardly knew me at all, was crying for my sake; for my loss and wanting to hurt his brother for unknowingly hurting me. It was then; I realized he was the one. The one who understood me so well, who could see what others could not.

That person was you…

Yes, you, Misaki. You taught me what love is. You taught me how important life was and to stop pining over things which were never mine. Each day I love you even more. Whether you're calling me names or doing simple mundane tasks that make my life easier, I love you all the more. This feeling I have for you is true and pure. And, somewhere deep inside, I know you love me, too and that's all that counts. As long as I have you by my side, my days will never be boring and I promise to love you always.

Although, I had lived alone for many painful years, I cannot imagine being without you, in fact it scares me. It frightens me that you might move on and leave me here. You're young and have your whole life ahead of you. Who am I to stop you from that? But yet, it terrifies me. I know that one day you'll have to leave and I pray that perhaps one day you'll come back to me.

Until then, I will keep loving you; I will keep holding you in my arms telling you over and over again how much you mean to me. Because you are my world, Misaki and without you, there is no life for me…

--

Geez, I'm such a sappy romantic -_-; oh wells, if you enjoyed this please review! (Oh yea, and the game I was playing is called "Colour My World" if you want to play it).


End file.
